


Talking Over the Edge of a Glass

by ShireWritings



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShireWritings/pseuds/ShireWritings
Summary: This is (for now) a collection of short stories about Drifter and Eris in a coffee shop AU. In this Drifter is genderbent as based on the cosplays and friend and I do.
Relationships: The Drifter & Eris Morn, The Drifter/Eris Morn
Kudos: 3





	Talking Over the Edge of a Glass

It started with a simple plan for Christmas. Driftess had planned out, for the most part, a nice Christmas movie night. As Christmas as Eris will allow, anyway. The two had come to the agreement that they’d watch the Nightmare Before Christmas tonight and try another movie the next night. After all, it was the weekend and it wasn’t like they could go anywhere out of state this holiday season with the incoming snowstorm. So the two made their plan and set it in motion. Driftess bundled herself in a scarf, coat, gloves, and heavy boots before stepping out the door with a bag full of drinks. Driftess put a helmet on her head and started up her motorcycle, the Derelict, and began to head down the block towards Eris’s apartment. Was the ride necessary? No, but she wanted to be out of the cold as quickly as possible. However, the roads would most likely be too slick to drive on in the morning so she was also packing a change of clothes for the night.

Eris was setting up the living room for their movie night. She had the bittersweet snacks she enjoyed and the odd snacks Driftess enjoyed, like sweet and sour candies and spicy cinnamon candies. Eris turned on the tv and had the movie ready to play. The brunette was just started to brew some instant apple cider when she heard a knock at the door. After settling the kettle down on the counter, Eris walked to the door. Helmet under her right arm, a snow-covered Driftess stood in the doorway with a bag of snacks in her other hand. “Evening, Moondust.” 

The biker smiled and stepped in after Eris opened the door more for her to enter, though she’d be stopped at the front doormat. Eris handed her a towel to clean off the snow on her clothes. “I don’t want you tracking snow in the house.”

“Good to see you too,” Driftess said as she set her helmet on the bench that was beside the front door and held shoes, gloves, hats, and scarves in wicker baskets under the seat. Driftess brushed her hair to the side with her hand and blotted off the snow with the towel Eris gave her. After Driftess was done patting herself down, Eris took the towel from her. “Likewise, Germain.” 

Eris helped her friend bring the bags into the kitchen to get things fixed for their move night. Driftess smiled at her haul. It was a collection of odd drinks from local candy shops. Butterbeer, cream soda ramune, and then there were a couple of bottles of green tea for Eris. Speaking of Eris, she was looking at the sodas Driftess brought curiously. Picking up one of the ramune bottles, Eris turned it to Driftess. “How are you supposed to open these?” 

“Simple,” the other woman smiled and gently took the bottle from her and up wrapped the top of the bottle before using the plastic piece at the top to push the marble into the carbonated drink. She then held the drink up before taking a swig of it. “Like that.” 

“I see. Well, now that we have your… Interesting snacks and drinks, I believe we can go get the movie started, Eris stated as she stood upright and began bringing their drinks and snacks over to the coffee table in the living room. Driftess helped by carrying an armful of their treats while the other hand held her opened drink. The two walked into the living room and Driftess set the bags on the table while Eris grabbed a couple of throw pillows and blankets from a wicker basket in the corner of the room. After Eris put them on the couch, Driftess plopped back onto the couch, almost spilling her drink. 

“Don’t make a mess of my couch, Germain,” Eris teased as she sat down next to her friend. Driftess rolled her eyes as Eris threw a blanket over the two of them. 

“You’re too kind to me, Moondust.” Driftess smiled at Eris and put her arm around her as Eris started the movie and scooted in closer. Germain rubbed her hand over Eris's shoulder. The other always was colder. Temperature-wise that is. The two hardly spoke as the first movie went on. Their night was going to be filled with nothing but somewhat dark Christmas movies. The Nightmare Before Christmas, Krampus, and so on. That was the original plan anyway. Come to the end of the Tim Burton movie, Germain looked over to see Eris sound asleep, head leaning on the other's shoulder. Unsure of what to do Germain just sat there for a moment, before carefully moving the snacks off their laps and laying down on the couch. She gently moved Eris with her and just held her close, not moving too quickly to make sure she didn't wake up. 

After laying down, Eris gently wrapped her arms around Germain's torso. Germain went completely still, not knowing what she should be feeling, all she knew was being this close to Eris made her stomach do flips and made her heart soar. Germain gently ran a hand through Eris's hair and laid her head back on the arm of the couch. "Goodnight, Moondust. I'll be here when you wake up."

Germain's hand fell to Eris's back as she closed her eyes. 

"Trust."


End file.
